1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a variable size system (covering at least three sizes) for the self assembly of clothing of all types, e.g., for ladies, men and children.
The invention is directed, in another aspect, to a component kit for the self assembly of such a garment by the consumer. Furthermore, the invention provides a method for self assembly of garments following a specifically defined product-specific sequence of steps in the preliminary production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method of making garments of any type and form is the industrial full production from the sketch via the cut and the following cutting to size and including the complete ready-to-wear making and subsequent pressing. In this case, the consumer only has to make his choice, from a catalog or in a retail outlet, of the articles disposed or pictured therein, but does not himself have to carry out any work on the garment. For this he must pay a substantially higher price than when making his own clothes.
Furthermore, sewing by the consumer of garments of all types by the principle of a cut pattern, cutting to size, obtaining all the accessories and individual production, is known.
The consumer is first compelled to select, in several individual actions, the cut of the garment he prefers, the material or the knitwear, the lining, the yarn and the particular fastener elements, possibly in different sales outlets. At home, the consumer then has to mark the material, cut out the material or knitwear, insert the reinforcements and attach the fastener elements.
These activities not only require a particular manual skill on the part of the consumer, but also require specific knowledge on cutting out in accordance with a pattern, on the thread course of the various materials and on the stretching properties of knitwear, as well as on the attachment of the fastener elements, such as zip fasteners, buttons, etc. These requirements consequently prevent a lot of consumers from making their own garments, in spite of the saving in costs as compared with ready-to-wear products. In addition, the consumer must have suitable equipment and devices, as well as appropriate room at home to enable him to be able to carry out all the steps from the cutting out up to the sewing together of the various cut parts without difficulties.